Aleph
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: Will wasn't sure if she really felt comfortable there or if she was just pretending. Maybe, she was trying to convince herself she liked her new life. Perhaps, she was a liar after all; a hypocrite. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **Fox own the show and the character.**  
**

I inspired in the son _El Aleph_, Nena Daconte. Very beautiful and sad song.

* * *

**Aleph**

She had invited him over for her New Year's Eve party, and he had accepted. That evening, he drove the dark street on his way to her new house. He hadn't been there before. He hadn't visited her since she had got married.

Will greeted her husband after arriving. He couldn't deny he was a good man, that Carl. He was good-looking, wealthy and very caring towards Emma. That was the reason Will hated him, because he was the one who was with her, and not him. Nevertheless, Will was polite; he was a guest after all. His and Emma's. They both were settling down together, as a married couple. Because they were a married couple and that was the normal thing to do.

She had hugged him, pleased to see him there. She truly doubted he was coming. She knew about his feelings, about his broken heart. But spending the last night of the year alone was very sad and they had always been friends. That's why she invited him over, because she cared about her friend.

Will barely talked to the rest of the people attending the party. They were charming, just like Carl. Like Carl and not like Emma. Will wasn't sure if she really felt comfortable there or if she was just pretending. Maybe, she was trying to convince herself she liked her new life. Perhaps, she was a liar after all; a hypocrite. She was always telling everyone what was the best way to confront the situations but she was doing everything wrong. Will didn't know. Sometimes, he wasn't sure he had had a real opportunity of get to know her. He could be in love with an illusion.

"Are you happy, Emma?" he asked when she brought him a drink from the kitchen. No one was hearing them.

"Am I happy?" she repeated the question, unsure if she had heard him correctly. He nodded. "Yes... Of course" despite her smile, she didn't seem convinced to Will. "Are you?" She waited for his response. His look was so intense that almost scared her. But she wasn't afraid; it was Will.

Her husband calling her took her away from him and she apologized for a second, but she never came back to met his answer. He wasn't telling her anyway.

The night continued calmly. Guesses were drunker, the sky darker and the streets colder. Everyone seemed to be having fun. There were thirty minutes left until the clock announced 12 and Emma was standing next to Carl and some friends she had met two weeks ago. The wife was nice; she was telling Emma about her new future plans, about how she and her husband were trying to make a family. Emma wondered if she would have one someday. With Carl. She didn't know if he wanted one anyway. Maybe, they would talk about it sooner. Maybe...

She turned around, looking for Will. He was alone; looking through the window with the glass she had given him in his hand. She could have sworn he had been staring at her for the entire night, she could sense his gape on her. But she didn't mind. Being watched by him always had made her feel sexy, before and after Carl.

"Are you having fun tonight?" she asked, standing by his side. She was looking through the window too, but he wasn´t anymore. In its place, he was watching at her again. So intensely. She swallowed, wondering if he wasn't worried about her husband noticing his looks. Instead, he was being bolder than before she told him she had got married. A quick and unexpected marriage.

"You're beautiful tonight." He told her and she felt herself blushing at his words. He had always had that effect on her, since they met years ago.

"I-... Thank you" she smiled softly and she regretted the decisions made.

Everybody was counting down.

_5..._

_4..._

It was the most exciting moment. An old year said goodbye and a new full-of-unexpected-things one was being welcomed.

_3..._

_2..._

Emma was next to Carl again as he had his arm around her waist. They both looked happy at Will's eyes.

He closed them and made a wish.

_1..._

He wished only the best for his Emma; a happy life for her.

_Happy New Year!_

Everybody was cheering. One more year had passed and they had been there for celebrating. They hugged, toasted and kissed. Will took her by her skinny arm.

Her smile was radiant while she followed him to her hall, leaving her husband behind.

It seemed like she was expecting to him to do that, because when he kissed her, she didn't pull away. His hand on her lower back held her from falling. He was being firm and passionate. She could feel his whole body pressed against her and, _God_, she loved the feeling. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His kisses were fierce and needy while his hands caressed her back, her shoulders, her hair... She had never been kissed like that before, and still, there was so much love.

She loved him. She wanted him. And she was married with other man.

A soft moan escaped from her mouth when he finally released her lips, not for very long.

"I love you... so much..." he picked her lips again and again. "Emma..." His hands were resting on her cheeks now. "Look at me, baby..." She opened her eyes and found his. She was almost afraid of all the things he was telling her without words. "They're as beautiful as you are... As big as your heart is..." She wanted so badly to tell him something too. Her head was pumping with questions she wasn't able to make. "Be happy, Emma. You deserve it." He kissed her again, and it felt like the last one.

"Will..."

Her shaking hand fell off his chest when his own ones took them. They were strong and long, unlike hers, weak and tinny.

"Will..." she called again because it was the only word she seemed to know.

"Goodbye, Emma" he whispered and only she heard it, though everyone was quiet, looking at them.

He closed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Something cold was left on her palm. Something a little bit heavy, a little bit shinny.

He gathered all the strength he had to let her go, ignoring her husband calling him while walking out the front door. He either looked back when closing it behind him. Not a last look to his Emma.

Music was the only thing in the house you could hear by then, until Carl questions brought her to realization. He asked why over and over again. _Why did he kiss you? Why did you kiss him? Do you have feeling for him? Why did you do that to me? Why did you marry me?_

"I don't love you." She answered calmly. She had wasted her time with him when she could have been with Will. What was wrong with her? She had been just using him "I don't love you" she repeated. She gave a look at her broken-hearted husband before going out. She was being really mean.

Outside was freezing and there wasn't a sign of him. Where could he be? He hadn't gone home since he had seemed ready to go someplace away from her.

His name escaped her lips, calling him while the cold hit her. _Will!_ Without coat, she was trembling. Frozen tears on her cheeks as she walked faster. She had no direction. She didn't know where she was going, or where he was. She shouldn't have let him go.

_Will!_ It was a cry this time. The streets were empty except for her, and the cold was getting into her body. She wasn't able to walk properly so she sat on a blench trying to think, but she couldn't. Then, she felt it on her well-closed hand. A little silver heart rested on her opened palm, ready to be used as a necklace. A tiny inscription was made at the back. _Will's_, it read. He had given her his heart because it always had been hers.

She gripped her hand around it firmly and press it against her chest, looking forward to find the warm love she had just let go. But, it was impossible; he had gone for good, in a way that it was unattainable for her to reach.

_Will..._ the soft whisper left her lips. Her body was tired. Her heart was devastated and abandoned. And it only left the aleph.

**THE END**


End file.
